Black
by Saeta D
Summary: AU. Decisiones deben ser tomadas y ni Sirius o James podrán evitarlo


**Black**

La noche lloraba. Las gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas sobrecalentadas, mientras miraba al cielo y lo veía despedazarse. Su respiración se acompaso con el latido de su corazón mientras volvía a la realidad y su mirada se clavaba en la persona frente a él.

―No me refería a esto cuando te dije que quería pelear contigo.

Se levantó. Su túnica manchada de barro y sangre, la varita quemando entre sus dedos y su pecho ardiendo con fuerza. No importaba lo que fuese a pasar esa noche, no dejaría que se marchara, no dejaría que esa persona se perdiera.

―_Contigo _no _contra _ti. ― Balbuceo para sí mismo, consciente de que sus palabras no encontrarían puerto en los oídos de su amigo.

¿Cuándo había sucedido?

¿Por qué había sido tan ciego?

James tambaleó hasta él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus gafas rotas contaban la historia de esa velada. La de una amistad fragmentada que estaba a punto de acabar con uno de ellos. Sirius levantó su varita y con voz impasible conjuró:

―_Crucio_.

El dolor que le invadió el cuerpo no pudo haber sido comparado con nada que haya sentido antes. Un grito vergonzoso fue arrancado de su boca mientras sus piernas se rendían y lo dejaban caer sobre el lodo. James chilló de dolor con sus manos entre sus cabellos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. La maldición paro, no el dolor. Todo palpitaba a su alrededor y sólo las pisadas de su amigo lo alertaron de su cercanía.

—Eres débil. — musito con esa voz grave y profunda que le caracterizaba, esa que un millón de veces había escuchado partirse en un ladrido al soltar una carcajada. — ríndete que no tiene caso.

—No…No te dejaré…

Una risa queda, susurrante y letal salió proferida de los labios del merodeador. Sirius se sentó a horcadas sobre él y le levantó de la solapa de la túnica para que le mirara a los ojos, grises y gélidos, que le observaban con socarrón desdén.

—¿Y piensas que puedes detenerme? Mírate, ni siquiera eres capaz de atacarme con la seriedad necesaria, _James._ — su nombre fue impregnado del más crudo desprecio haciéndole apartar la mirada. Ese no podía ser su mejor amigo, no podía ser. — estoy a punto de matarte Jimmy ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Hacer?

James apretó los puños con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron dolorosamente, levantó la mirada para clavarla en el rostro indiferente de Sirius. La rabia le consumía y, sin poder evitarlo, levanto el puño para estamparlo en la mandíbula del contrario. Derribado, Sirius quedó sobre el lodo dejando a James encima, éste le tomó de las solapas y le fulmino con furia mientras impactaba otro puñetazo en la cara del imbécil que tenía como amigo.

—Pegas como niña. — el chico se movió debajo haciéndolo caer nuevamente y alejándose de James mientras levantaba su varita y un hechizo iba a parar a su lado resquebrajando la tierra. — ¡Levanta y pelea si quieres evitar que termine con tu patética vida, _Cornamenta!_

James cogió la varita. Su respiración se encontraba más calmada y una determinación implacable podía leerse en su expresión. Lo detendría, tenía que hacerlo. Su amigo había resultado más poderoso de lo que alguna vez imaginó y no estaba seguro de poder vencerle pero sí de comprar un poco de tiempo para que Remus les encontrara.

El silencio se impuso en el ambiente mientras la lluvia seguía mojando sus cuerpos. Sirius no se movía pareciendo más una estatua de mármol con el cabello echado para adelante y el rostro lleno de su propia sangre. James suspiro y separo sus piernas para tener mejor apoyo cuando la primera tanda de hechizos volaron hacía él.

—_¡Protego!_

_—_¿Hechizos verbales_?_— James dio un respingo al sentir la presencia de su amigo detrás de él, se agacho y un rayo rojo paso rosando su cabeza chamuscando parte de su cabello. Sirius se había desaparecido de pronto para aparecer detrás de él. — No me digas que es todo lo que puedes dar, _Cornamenta._

El chico chasqueo la lengua al notar la manera en que ese mote era pronunciado, lo escupía con desprecio al suyo y lo dejaba tirado y agonizante a sus pies. Lo odiaba.

—Deja de llamarme así…

—¿Así como? ¿Cornamenta? — Sirius soltó una silenciosa carcajada que estaba muy lejos de ser ese ladrido alegre al que lo tenía acostumbrado. — ¡Pero si así me pediste que te llamara! ¿No eran nuestros apodos? ¿No significaban lo fuerte que era nuestro vínculo?

—¡Cállate! ¡No dejaré que me llames así hasta que retires todo lo que has dicho y regreses conmigo al castillo!

—No regresaré al castillo. — Declaró abandonando la mueca irónica y descubriendo su manga derecha para mostrarla al muchacho. — He tomado mi decisión. — James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver bailar la marca en el brazo del chico. — Tienes que entenderlo o haré que lo hagas.

Se lanzó contra él para embestirle y James sintió como el hombro de su mejor amigo se clavaba con fuerza en su estomago quitándole el aliento. Se estrellaron contra la tierra y Janes, aturdido, sintió el puño de Black impactarse en su rostro varias veces hasta que sus piernas se enredaron con las del contrario. Ambos rodaron colina abajo envueltos en una lluvia de puños y patadas que acertaban dolorosamente en sus cuerpos mallugados.

Sirius se puso de pie escapando a los golpes de James. Le apunto y varios hechizos salieron en de su varita, James rodo para esquivarlos antes de contraatacar:

—¡EXPELLIARMOS!

—¡REDUCTO!

Ambos encantamientos colisionaron al mismo tiempo provocando una explosión que resquebrajo el suelo y les mandó a ambos a volar por los aires. James colapso contra un árbol y aturdido vio sus anteojos completamente rotos.

—Mierda. — Musito sintiendo su boca llena de sangre que escupió de inmediato. La columna de humo que se alzaba frente a él no mejoraba su visión. Se quito los lentes, y sin dejar de estar alerta, los reparó para que, un instante después, una serie de rayos verdes se dirigieran hacia él.

_¡Apartate!_ Un grito desgarrado se escucho en su mente y su cuerpo paralizado apenas pudo tirarse el suelo antes de que las maldiciones asesinas impactaran contra él.

Temblaba. El brillo esmeralda de aquellas maldiciones aún permanecía pegado a su retina como dedos de gryndilow. Sirius de verdad quería matarle, él de verdad iba en serio con todo aquello. La bilis recorrió su esófago y el merodeador vomitó en agónicas arcadas.

De cuclillas se levantó y observo la solitaria figura que le escudriñaba, inmóvil y oscura. El pecho subía y bajaba con una raquítica respiración desesperada.

_¿De verdad quieres matarme?_

—¿POR QUÉ? — gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo su garganta arder — ¿Somos amigos no? ¿Somos hermanos no? ¡Hemos vivido juntos durante siete años! ¡Peleado, llorado y reído! Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—No lo entenderías.

—¡EXPLÍCAME! ¡No soy tan imbécil como me crees! ¡DIME POR QUÉ! ¡Nosotros somos amigos! ¡Mejores amigos! ¡Hermanos del alma! ¿O es que acaso nada de lo que hemos pasado tiene sentido para ti? ¡CONTESTA BASTARDO! — Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, sentía que moría lentamente apuñalado por ese denso silencio que le sabía a traición. — ¿ALGUNA VEZ SIGNIFIQUÉ ALGO PARA TI?

—James. — Lo había llamado, no lo había imaginado estaba seguro.— Jamás te mentí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. — Sirius sonrió en lo que pretendía ser una mueca torcida y burlona pero que le supo más a melancolía. Ese sentimiento que había visto por primera vez en las facciones atormentadas de un niño de once años que era rechazado por su madre, esa misma sonrisa de miseria y determinación mezcladas.

—…Sirius…

—Pero…del mismo modo en que en aquel entonces no te mentí te digo que ahora mismo tampoco lo hago. — Levanto su varita y le apunto directamente al corazón. — Eres mi mejor amigo James pero ya no tenemos once años y debo matarte.

El rayo salió despedido de la punta de la varita y James sólo tuvo el ánimo de agachar la cabeza y esperar el golpe que llego certero a su pecho tumbándole de espaldas y quitándole la poca movilidad que le quedaba. Sus energías se escapaban con lentitud y sólo era capaz de ver las nubes negras sobre su cabeza.

—Tus reflejos de cazador se han deteriorado. — escuchó la voz de su contrincante acercándose con lentitud y su figura difusa se interpuso en su visión. — Deberías usar lentillas, tus anteojos han vuelto a romperse.

Escuchó el crujido del cristal a su lado.

"Te has roto una pierna. — el pie de su amigo pateo su extremidad derecha enviándole una ola de dolor que le sacó más lágrimas a sus ojos castaños. — Ha sido toda una lástima que haya terminado tan pronto, después de todo eres un Potter. Tenía muchas expectativas contigo.

Un acceso de tos le ataco y un puñado de sangre salió de su boca manchando aún más su rostro.

—¿Por…qué?

—Soy un Black, James. Sangre pura y ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo algo que no es. Esta guerra nos está consumiendo a todos y es momento de que cada uno elija un bando. — Giró la cabeza para ver la figura borrosa del que fuera su mejor amigo y apretó los puños con rabia. — No es culpa tuya ni mía sólo sucedió así, debo luchar por mis intereses y tú me estorbas. Ya sé…seguramente dirás que podría habértelo dicho, debí haberlo hecho si tenemos en cuenta que eres mi mejor amigo pero sabía que jamás lo aceptarías y harías un berrinche del tamaño del mundo.

"El hecho es que, como te digo, me estorbas y cargar con un lazo tan fuerte como el que tengo contigo sólo me hará más débil.

—No… me jodas. — otro acceso de tos le cortó la voz y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder como si estuvieran al rojo vivo.

—No estás hecho para la guerra, James. Lo he notado durante todo este tiempo, eres demasiado amable e indulgente. Jamás podrías batallar con semejante carga así que velo como un favor que te estoy haciendo.

Se acercó y el muchacho le escupió en la cara. Sirius se limpió y el chico sólo vio el destello de aquella sonrisa canina.

―"Algún día tendrás un duelo conmigo" — musitó cerca de su oído. — Aquel día ¿lo recuerdas? En el vagón del tren me dijiste que querías tener un duelo conmigo, aquí lo tienes amigo mío este es mi último regalo para ti.

Se apartó y James cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que vendría.

La oscuridad le rodeo por completo en la inconsciencia intranquila. Gemía y el eco le atormentaba. Todo estaba demasiado caliente a su alrededor y él se sentía tan frío. Tosió e intentó moverse sin lograr hacerlo.

_¡James!_

Alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos pero no podía abrir los ojos, pesaban como el plomo y él tenía demasiado sueño, quería dormir y olvidar. ¿Qué ha pasado? Se preguntó descubriendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. ¿Qué ha pasado?

_¡James!_

Esta vez fue una voz femenina. Le llamaban con desesperación y él no entendía, sólo quería dormir ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz?

_¡JAMES!_

Abrió los ojos de repente y el dolor le traspaso el cuerpo hasta la cabeza como si alguien le hubiera partido a la mitad. La noche estaba cerrada y un par de ojos color esmeralda lo miraban con terror mientras lloraban.

—Cornamenta, compañero no te rindas te llevaremos a la enfermería sólo quédate con nosotros. ¡Petter! ¡Avisa a Madame Pomfrey! Tranquilo Cornamenta quédate con nosotros, sólo no cierres los ojos de nuevo ¿vale?

Remus. Podía ver a Remus revoloteando a su alrededor mientras su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de la pelirroja que acariciaba su cabeza. Lily lloraba y Remus parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Lily…¡Lily! — la susodicha giró la cabeza un cuarto para posar su atención en el licántropo y James casi gruñó, quería la atención de ella sólo para él ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ver a alguien más? — Necesitamos una camilla y tú…

La joven agito su varita con un elegante movimiento apareciendo la camilla que le pedía el joven prefecto, cosa que a él le tenía sin cuidado porque ella no le miraba. Levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla y que sus hermosos ojos se volvieran a centrar en él pero al hacerlo una mancha rojiza quedo impregnada en la mejilla de la chica.

Arrugo el ceño y se miró la palma de la mano que estaba llena de sangre. ¿Por qué…?

_"Eres mi mejor amigo James pero ya no tenemos once años y debo matarte."_ Un flash impacto en su memoria y pudo ver a ese joven de cabellos negros y fría mirada grisácea apuntándole con la varita, su túnica llevaba gravado el león de Gryffindor pero le amenazaba de muerte.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

—…Sirius…— sollozo sintiendo como con sólo nombrarlo la ola de dolor se extendía por todo su ser. — …Sirius…— volvió a nombrarlo mientras lo colocaban en la camilla y Lily le confortaba tomando su mano.

—Descuida Cornamenta él ya no puede hacerte daño. — Remus hablo mientras le entablillaba la pierna y con lentitud lo llevaban flotando hacía el castillo.

_"…En el vagón del tren me dijiste que querías tener un duelo conmigo, aquí lo tienes amigo mío este es mi último regalo para ti…"_James cerró los ojos con pesar al rememorar cada uno de los acontecimientos pasados. Sirius había intentado matarlo.

_"…querías tener un duelo conmigo, aquí lo tienes amigo mío este es mi último regalo para ti…"_

—Quería….quería que tuvieras un duelo conmigo…no contra mí…— musitó dejando que sus ojos soltaran todo lo que le quedaba, Lily le estrecho aún más la diestra y Remus bajo los ojos al terreno fangoso mientras avanzaban con premeditada lentitud dejando que el adolescente se desahogará, que gritara y lo llamará porque él ya no iba a contestar. Sirius ya no iba a acudir a su mejor amigo.


End file.
